The Legend of the Hero and the Goddess
by Kenzi333
Summary: Long before the events in Skyward Sword, a massive, bloody battle was waged on The Land of Hylia between the Demon King and the people of the Goddess. And leading this army was a great hero. One who would forever fight for the well-being of the land, time and time again, who would become a legend. The Goddess's Chosen Hero... Rated T because of action, no swearing or adult content!
1. Prologue

**Hey all! So, this is my second fanfic! Please check out my first one as well: _The Legend of Zelda: Dark Castle_. This story is strongly based off of the _Skyward Sword_ manga by Anika Himekawa. So I just wanted to give them credit for this! You can read it online, it's great! And please, if you review (Which would be so sweet of you!) DO NOT SWEAR! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you so much!**

PROLOGUE

"Link! What are you doing?"

Link turned to face his friend smiling at him. Zelda laughed, her short blond hair shining in the sunlight as sat down next to him.

"You can't stay away from here, can you?" They sat on the ground behind the Statue of the Goddess, watching the Loftwings fly throughout the sky.

"No," Link answered breathlessly as a Loftwing and his rider dived into a patch of clouds. "I can't wait for the day I get my own Loftwing. Then I can fly too."

Zelda sighed. "I can't wait either. But we still have another 3 years to go."

"And then, after we get them, we can start our training to become knights." His round blue eyes shined. "And when we're 17, we can compete in the Wing Ceremony, to become real knights. And I'm gonna win on my first try."

"Link, that's not for another 8 years, how do you know you're going to win?" Zelda smiled.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's my... destiny, I guess. To be in the sky. To be a knight." Link began to pick at the grass. "Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what's below the cloud barrier?"

Zelda paused. "The Surface? Yes, all the time."

"Do you think it's really down there? Or if there's just... air?"

"I don't know. We may never know."

~X~

_There is in fact a land beneath the Cloud Barrier. One that will soon be in need of young Link's help. Far beneath Skyloft, where young Link and Zelda now sit, under the thick ocean of clouds, people once happily dwelled on the world bellow. Back when The Surface was still called "The Land of Hylia", a dark age was brewing. One filled with fear and betrayal. _

_The Demon King began to rise, overpowering Hylia's helpless people. They lived in constant fear of destruction. Where there had once been beautiful rolling green hills filled with fragrant flowers, sweet, cold springs and happy towns, was now a dark and foreboding wasteland. The Goddess feared greatly for her beloved people and land._

_And in it all, a young man sat rotting in a dungeon for a crime he did not commit. He was once a fearless, brave warrior, devoted to protecting his beloved land. But now, his spirit and honor had broken. The Goddess had watched him through his suffering, and her heart broke each time he cried out in pain. She knew he did not deserve this punishment. For he was destined to become a great hero, _her_ great hero, one that would be forever sketched into the fate of the land. The Goddess's Chosen Hero..._


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

Link dangled by his wrists, now rubbed raw on the handcuffs that bound him to the wall. His glowing winter blue eyes fixed on the ray of sunlight that shone through the window.

He was a handsome man, and young too, only 24 years of age. Lean, fit, fearless, strong. He was the epitome of a soldier. He had once been the most respected warrior in all of Hylia. He had a good life, a life he had only dreamed of. But four years ago, Lord Dagianis, an equally respected General, accused him of killing three of the soldiers in his army. He even had witnesses. Of course, all of this was false, the witnesses lying. Dagainis probably killed those soldiers himself. But there had been enough evidence against Link that he was convicted. And now, his white blond hair was matted with dirt and his own blood. He had cuts all over his body, his cloths shredded. He ached all over. But he gritted his teeth and bared it. One day, justice would prevail and he would be free.

Suddenly, the cell door swung open. Link looked up in confusion. It was too early for a meal. What did they want?

But it wasn't the guards. "Link, the hero..." A familiar voice said.

It was Darius, one of the Generals of Hylia. He was the one who sent Link to prison. Not that he necessarily wanted to. Link was one of the best soldiers Darius had ever seen. It seemed a shame to imprison him.

Behind him stood Link's closest comrades. Samuel, Orville, Caleb, Mikah, Thomas. Link was happy to see them, but ashamed for them to witness him in such a low state.

"Why are you here?" Link said, his voice hoarse and weak from not using it in so many months. What reason was there to speak? There was no one there to listen.

"Lord Dagnianis is dead." Darius said. "Killed by the Demon Lord. As he died, he told us that you're innocent, he killed those soldiers, not you. You were wrongly convicted, Link. We've come to get you out. Your premonition of danger was correct. We all understand that now. You are the only one who can drive of the Demon King and protect Hylia."

"Me?" Link shook his head. "It was you, my own people, who said you had no need for a powerful hero. And now that it's convenient for you, you want me to fight? And why me?"

Darius sighed. "Link, we made a mistake. Did you not just hear me admit that? And the reason you are the one who can protect us is because you saw the signs before any of us. You saw our beautiful land begin to fall apart right when it happened. You are a strong and fearless warrior. I believe that Her Grace has chosen you to be our leader in our war against the Demon King."

"Is that the only reason that you want me back? Because I seem to be chosen by the Goddess?"

"Please Link." Samuel came forward. "The Demon King's Army will soon be upon us. Come out into the light of day. You're the only man I know capable for this. Hylia needs you. We need you."

Link sighed deeply. "I did not know he was so close... my sword was broken when I was convicted. What's more, I'm weak. I doubt I could make it out this cell by myself."

"Orville has tended to your sword these four years." Darius waved to Orville, who kneeled before Link with that childlike smile of his. He placed down Link's knight uniform in front of him: a green tunic, tan pants, leather boots, a long green cap, and a blood red cape.

"You've really prepared for this, haven't you?" Link asked Darius. He shrugged.

"Link, our hero. It is my honor to present this blade and clothing to you." He extended his arms to show the gleaming sword.

Link smiled softly. "I am honored to be your hero." He whispered.

Darius unlocked the handcuffs and helped Link to his feet. Link was correct when he said he was weak, he could barely stand up. But he proudly accepted the sword.

"It will be Heaven to breath the air again." Link said as they stumbled out of the door. "How much has Hylia changed?"

Mikah sighed sadly. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed by the quality of the air, Link. Hylia has gone through some drastic changes in the four years you've been in that prison."


	3. Chapter 2

TWO

Link stared out at his people from the high balcony on the Castle he stood on. His heart hurt to see Hylia like this. It looked like an abandoned wasteland. Even the sky was constantly partially overcast with dark clouds. And the only He could see the decrease in the size of the people of Hylia. When he thought of the men, women and children that had died during his time in the dungeon...

He had been resting for the past week, and he felt like a new man, strong and healthy. He looked like a new man as well. He had bathed and attended to his wounds, combed the tangles out of his hair and donned his new outfit. It felt like Heaven compared to the rags he'd been in before. In his new state he was once again the handsome, powerful soldier he had been 4 years ago. His white blond hair shined in the sunlight, and his piercing blue eyes had been relieved of some of the sadness in them. He had even been given back his blue earrings that marked him as a soldier.

The crowd cheered from below. They had missed their hero terribly, Link was a beacon of light to them all. He was their example. It only seemed fit that he had been chosen by the Goddess to save them.

Caleb stood at Link's side. "We've all missed you Link. You may not be a General yet, but the army's lost without you. Not to mention I've missed beating you in cards."

Link laughed. "That's funny, I remember me coming out of those matches as the winner."

"Well then prison's done something to your memory, Link."

Link sighed. "And here I had thought I'd be able to sleep in peace in my cell."

"Hylia wouldn't have allowed it."

Link turned back to the crowd. "My dear people of Hylia." The crowd fell silent at his voice. "Though people's hearts change with time, this land's beauty, pride and purity will never change. I am proud to be your hero. If you have need of me..." Link closed his eyes. "Then I will forever fight to defend you." The crowd cheered at his voice.

Link turned back to his comrades and smiled at them.

"Let us fight together, children of Hylia." Samuel said, clapping Link's back. "The Demon King doesn't stand a chance."

Then shouts raised from the already yelling crowd:

"Hey, what's that?"

"A bird?"

"It's coming this way!"

"It's a demon, come to attack us!"

"Fire arrows!" Darius ordered to soldiers.

Link whirled around. A great crimson birdlooking creature soared though the sky towards them. What on earth? But there was something on top it...

"Wait, hold your fire!" He yelled. "There's someone on top it!" He and his friends raced through the Castle to get down to the crowd, where the bird seemed to be aiming for. They made it just as the bird touched the ground. The figure on top gracefully got off the great bird. Link's eyes widened.

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had seen lovely girls before, but they paled in comparison to this lady. Her hair was like spun gold, softly flowing in the wind and braided with jewels. A golden circlet with a sapphire jewel adorned her head. Her eyes were sapphire as well, and they were so deep that Link felt as if he could get lost in them. She had an ivory complexion, soft and beautiful features, her lips were full and pink. She wore a flowing white dress with a simple golden necklace. She has an elegant and powerful aura about her. She was what Link imagined a goddess to look like.

She smiled sweetly at him, and he realized he'd been staring. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"My lady," He said softly. "Who are you?"

"I am the White Goddess, Hylia." She answered, her voice sweet and melodic. "And this is a Loftwing, a bird of the gods."

Link's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Goddess?"

"It's Hylia's guardian goddess!" Mikah whispered.

Everyone bowed deeply. The soldiers got on one knee and bowed their heads, including Link.

"Forgive us Your Grace," He said. "We did not see it was you."

_"Hmph! Our search is in vain, Hylia."_ The Loftwing said, or seemed to say. It was more like he was speaking inside the people's minds._ "They are so fearful they cannot tell gods from demons! That is how useless these humans are. The one I seek will not be found in this lower world. Someone able to fight the Demon King with me, someone worthy to be my rider!"_

"Useless?" Link raised his head in anger. "If you seek souls to fight alongside you, we are here, Loftwing. We _will_ defeat the Demon King!"

Hylia smiled proudly at her hero. She was wise to choose this man, he radiated power and courage.

_"Oh? And who might you be?" _The Loftwing asked.

"Link, a knight of the Land of Hylia." Link bowed once again. "Humans may look small in the eyes of gods, but there are many among us with the courage to fight."

_"If this is so, then show me how much a human is worth."_ The Loftwing spread his wings. _"Show me why Her Grace chose you, a meager human soldier, as her savoir."_ With that he took flight back to the Heavens.

Link turned back to Hylia. "Then it's true? You have chosen me?"

The Goddess nodded. She walked forward with a glowing sword. "The fearsome Demon King will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction." Her eyes filled with a sadness that hurt Link's heart. "I cannot stand aside while my people suffer and my land falls into ruin. My people, you can escape to the sky. The Loftwing will show you the way."

"To the sky?" Thomas asked incredulously. "How? We aren't birds. And the Loftwing has already left us."

"The Master Sword," Hylia held up the sword. "A blade that repels evil, will sunder the Earth and act as a pillar to support this land as it floats up to the sky. And yet, it was created by the gods, meant for our use alone. In order to exert it's power on the surface world, it must be reforged by human hands." She turned to Link. "The most honorable hero in the land."

Link turned his eyes to the ground. "Goddess, I was imprisoned for a long time, my honor tarnished. I couldn't possibly lay my hands on this sacred sword."

"Link, this sword knows whether you are tarnished or not. So do I. You are a brave and compassionate man. You are my hero, and you are more than worthy to wield this weapon. The question is," She took a step closer. Link's breath caught in his throat at being so close to the beautiful Goddess. "Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?" By now everyone was standing and watching with bated breath.

Link looked Hylia in the eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Regardless of whether you are human or gods, all of you seek my answer. Truly, you use me whenever it suits you. But, right now, it goes without saying- my spirit will always stand with my friends." He reverently took the sword from the Goddess's graceful hands. "And I will always serve you, Your Grace." He raised the sword in the air and the crowd cheered. Hylia smiled at her Chosen. He was ready to become the greatest hero in all of history.


	4. Chapter 3

THREE

_The Master Sword was broken by the hands of the hero, melted down in the searing flames, beaten, and reborn from suffering. He wielded it proudly in battle. Meanwhile, the Goddess was desperately trying to hold back an unspoken evil. The Demon King.  
_

_Wicked desire assaulted the surface, staining it the color of obsidian and crimson. The mountains, the plains, and all that flowed pure on the earth were ruthlessly scoured by fire. Hoards of monsters plagued the hero and his army, the people were beginning to lose hope in their Goddess._

_Just when the humans believed the gods had abandoned them in their time of need, the Goddess sent her guardians to aid the humans in their fight. The Demon King's army advanced upon them, and the fight began. For seven days and seven nights, the Goddess's army fought valiantly against the demons. Vast numbers of humans were slaughtered. But, few though they were, the courageous people continued to fight. their resolve unwavering._

Link fell to his knees in front of the many graves of his friends. The had been fighting for a week, and already a third of his people were lying in the earth before him. Samuel was one of them. Some of the people in the graves were children. Some mothers and fathers who now left their children without a parent, or orphans. It was too much. Soon, they'd all be dead.

Link took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. This could be won. Hadn't he been taught as a child that good always wins over evil? He wouldn't let his people down.

He stood up and faced the direction of the Demon King's Army. The Demon King himself had joined the fight, causing earthquakes and thunderstorms, no one could go near him though, they hadn't seen him in person yet. He seemed to be fighting the Goddess, because on occasions, they could see flashes of white where the Demon King seemed to be, in the middle of a constant hurricane.

Link knew in his heart they were losing, even with the help of the Goddess's guardians. But they wouldn't give up.

His heart hurt to see the beautiful land he grew up on reduced to ash. The sky was stormy, as it had been for a long time. Everyone was calling it the end of the world, which Link had no doubt it was. He frowned. This had been the most beautiful land he'd ever seen, now it was a wasteland.

He stared at the Demon King's Army. He would make sure the Demon King was defeated, he would fight him himself. Darius would call him insane, but he didn't care, it would be him who fought the Demon King. He would pay for destroying so many lives and acres of land.

"Link?"

Link started at his name behind him. He turned to see, to his surprise, Hylia.

He fell to one knee and bowed his head. "Goddess."

"Please, Link, stand. I wish to see your face as I speak to you." She said quietly

Link stood. "You wish to speak to me?"

"Yes." She looked sadly out at her army. "I am doing my best to fight Demise, but I'm afraid I will not be able to defeat him without the help of the Master Sword."

Link unsheathed the sword. "Please, take it."

"No, Link. I can no longer wield the sword in battle. You have remade it for the use of heroes, not gods. The Master Sword will only respond to you now."

"Then how will you be able to defeat the Demon King?"

She then directed her gaze to the hurricane. "Demise will soon grow too weak to keep his shield up. When that happens, you humans will be able to come in contact with him. Link, I had hoped that I would not have to ask you this. You have had so many trials in your life already. But I need you to fight the Demon King. You are the land's only hope."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. Had the Goddess read his mind? "Your Grace, you don't even have to ask me. I would like nothing better than to fight the Demon King. "

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much, Link. You are a true hero." She frowned as she stared at the hurricane again. "And refer to him as Demise, he does not deserve the title of king."

Link softly touched her shoulder. "Goddess, frowns do not suit you." He smiled sweetly. "You're too beautiful for that."

She smiled back. "Thank you. And you are too handsome for brooding."

"I'll try not to from now on."

She stepped away from him and headed towards a ray of sunlight. Before she stepped into the light she turned back to Link and smiled. "I owe everything to you. You are a great man, never forget that. And Link, we are equals. Please, call me Hylia."

Link bowed. "As you wish, Hylia."

She smiled one last time and stepped into the light. When she did, she disappeared.

Link turned back to his comrades to inform them of his conversation with the Goddess. He ran down the hill with his thoughts full of Demise, death and Hylia's beauty.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all! So, if you haven't heard the news, I've decided to do a sequel to Dark Castle, my first Fanfic! It won't be up for a while, like until after this story, but just wanted to give you guys a heads up! Thank you all so much!**

FOUR

_So the hero and his friends prepared for the fight against the Demon King. But when the time finally came, the hero insisted he go alone. His friends tried to convince him to let them help, but he refused, saying the goddess had chosen him to battle the Demon King, and that he wanted no more harm to come upon his friends. He bravely confronted the Demon King, proudly wielding the Master Sword.  
_

Demise was pure black, with claws, razor sharp teeth, and a great ebony sword. His hair was flames. You could clearly see the evil in his eyes. He was taller and larger than most men. But then again, he wasn't a man. He was a demon, bent on destroying the Land of Hylia and killing anyone who got in his way. And currently, Link was standing in his way.

"What's wrong coward?" Demise yelled at Link. They had been fighting viciously, both were panting and bleeding. But they were strong and kept fighting. "Weep! Howl! Turn and flee! Cast of your armor and kneel before me, I may grant you the honor of serving me. Or would you rather these claws rend you asunder?"

Link swung his sword at the demon. "I'm not afraid to die. I will at some point in time, maybe in a few years, maybe today. But before I do, I _will_ defeat you!"

They continued to battle, Link trying his hardest to get a good blow at Demise. But, it was Demise that got the hit to Link. Demise's sword bit deeply into Link's side. Link cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his side. It was fatal, Link knew it. He drew in shuddering breaths. It hurt so bad...

"Foolish worm!" Demise cried out while laughing. "You should have known better than to challenge me! You are not worthy of being the Goddess's Chosen!"

Link surveyed his surroundings while the pain shredded through him. It was black, destroyed and depressing. So different from the Hylia he grew up with. _My hometown._ Link thought. _The beautiful mountains, the fresh air, the sweet rivers. Reduced to this..._ A frightening thought struck him. _Is this the last thing I'll ever see? _Despite what he told Demise, he didn't want to die. The pain washed over him in fresh waves. But he knew he was.

Suddenly, flapping could be heard behind him. He painfully turned around and stared in shock at the sight before him.

"Th-the Loftwing?" He asked incredulously.

The Loftwing landed in front of him and looked him over. _"Climb atop my back, hero."_

"You mean, you'll take me as your rider?" One surprise after another. What was next? They would_ actually_ live in the sky? Link silently snorted at the thought.

_"I have kept a close eye on your battle. You are strong and fearless, you would sacrifice your life for your people. And Her Grace. Hylia trusts you immensely, she sees you as a mighty hero. At first, I scoffed at her. You, a pitiful human, Hylia's savior. But as I watched you more and more, I came to a conclusion. You are more than worthy to be Hylia's hero. And my rider."_ The Loftwing crouched down so that it would be easier for Link to climb on top of him.

A new surge of strength washed through Link. Suddenly, the wound didn't hurt so bad. He proudly climbed atop the Loftwing. It took to the sky, and Link felt a rush of adrenaline. He'd never experienced the sensation of flying. And he loved it. He began laughing, whooping as the wind rushed through his hair. He unsheathed the Master Sword and gazed down at Demise, who was conjuring another storm, oblivious that Link was still alive. This was over.

_"We shall fight together for eternity, hero."_ The Loftwing said as it climbed higher.

As they rose higher, Link began to think that maybe it was possible for his people to live in the sky. They'd be safe up here. No monsters could harm them.

"Loftwing, will you show my people to the skies? I ask your guidance." He yelled over the wind.

_"As long as you will fly with me henceforth."_ The Loftwing answered.

Link grinned. "Yes. I swear it."

_"Then I will be honored to."_

_At that moment, as though offering a blessing, three dragons appeared from thin air and circled the two. They spoke magic words of the Goddesses, blessing Link and his sword._

Link felt the Master Sword burning in his hand. He gazed at the blade and gasped. A strange triangle had appeared on the blade. It glowed golden. "This symbol... what?"

_"The Triforce. The symbol of the gods."_ The Loftwing explained. _"It symbolizes Farore, Nayru and Din. Courage, Wisdom and Power. The dragons represent the gods as well."_

"Hero! Present thy sword to the goddess." The blue dragon yelled. "The legacy of the gods dwells within the Master Sword."

Link turned, and there, standing on a hill watching him, was the White Goddess. He steered the Loftwing down to her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So, more info about the _Dark Castle_ sequel! It won't be out 'til my good friend Zeldafanatic555 (who is an awesome author by the way!) has finished with her amazing story, _An Accident Gone Haywire_, which features Nicole! I'll be using her character in her story, so I want to wait to see where her story goes! Don't worry though, we got permission from each other to use each others' OCs. I highly recommend you read her story, it is AMAZING! Thanks for all your guys' support! Keep reviewing!**

FIVE

Link hopped off the Loftwing when it touched ground. He quickly bowed on one knee to the Goddess.

"Link, I need the Master Sword."

Link quickly unsheathed the sword. He tried not to cry out as pain shot through his side.

Hylia looked at him with worried eyes. "You're hurt."

Link put his hand on the wound to hide the blood. "I'll be okay." He grimaced. They both knew that was a lie.

Hylia softly walked over to Link and lifted his hand. She stared at the wound with tears in her eyes.

"This is my fault." She whispered. "I never should have let you fight Demise. He's too powerful, even for me."

"Don't blame yourself for this." Link said seriously. He winced as more pain came. "It was my own clumsiness."

A tear slid down Hylia's cheek. "I wish I could heal you. After all you've done, I should be able to do at least that. Your life has been a constant struggle, and I have only brought you more pain... I am so sorry..." Her tears choked her off.

Link softly put his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tear. "Hylia, don't you dare think that this was your fault. It's Demise's fault, you've done nothing but try to help. You helped me. I did this for Hylia, my people, for you. And... I'm content with my fate. My life... will be better in the Golden Realm."

Tears streamed down Hylia's face. Then, she unexpectedly pressed her lips to Link's. He widened his eyes in surprise. Her lips were soft, and Link could taste her salty tears. It seemed like an eternity, but it only lasted a few seconds. When Hylia pulled away, the loss was immediate. Hylia smiled sadly. "I have never felt this way for a human before. Then again, you aren't a normal human." She eyed the blood dripping from his tunic. "I hope... you survive this." She faltered on the word survive. She then accepted the Master Sword from the slightly stunned hero, her hand squeezing his quickly.

She walked towards the Castle. "My country... my beloved people... my humans." She whispered as she gazed upon the suffering people. "Live on and bear descendants, where the hands of the wicked can never reach you. Beyond the great sea of clouds, at the highest limit of the sky." She lifted the sword. "And there, guard the legacy of the gods, the Triforce, for the wicked."

_With a single swing of the sword, the Goddess rent the earth, setting the Castle on a course for the sky._

"We're taking to the sky!" The people yelled!

"Gather at the castle! If you tarry, you'll be left behind! Hurry!" Darius yelled, steering the people to the Castle.

Link started at the sudden roar of the Demon King.

"Link, take the sword." Hylia ran to him and put the sword in his hand. "The time has come for me to seal him away. Thrust the sword into the ground, it will lift the Castle into the sky. The sword will lift with it in a pillar of blue light. Enter the light and you'll rise as well." She looked pained. "Live on, my hero. Have the happy life you deserve."

"Will I ever see you again?" Link asked, wincing once again at the pain.

Hylia softly kissed him once more. "Perhaps... Be careful, Link." With that she disappeared and reappeared in front of Demise.

"Let us end this, demon." She said.

Link walked over to the Castle and stared at his friends. "Come, Link!" Thomas yelled.

Link lifted the sword high in the air. "Long live the beautiful land of Hylia!" He thrust the sword into the ground with the remaining strength he had left. He screamed in pain, and then stared sadly at the ground. He had chosen his fate.

From his kneeling position he watched as the Castle lifted into the sky. The Master Sword floated out of his hand in the pillar of light. As he watched, the sword transformed. It became shorter, more simple.

The Master Sword had become a pillar between earth and Heaven. Guided by the Loftwing, it raised to the Heaven.

"Link! Jump into the light, please!" Mikah yelled desperately. All the people had gathered by the side to encourage their hero to come to the sky.

"What are you doing?! Hurry!" Darius yelled.

Link raised his hand in farewell. "Thank you!" He yelled back. "For everything. But I'm afraid I must stay here. Remember me!"

"NO! Link! Please!" Orville yelled. Finally, the Castle became to far away for them to hear each other.

Link gasped as pain finally overtook him. He clutched his side and fell to his knees. He leaned back against a large rock and groaned as his vision began to be invaded by black spots. He'd pushed himself to hard, and along with the wound, it was a fatal combination.

"May you thrive, my comrades." He whispered, watching the piece of land rise higher. "I pray for your happiness with all my heart." He grimaced as another wave of pain came. "In truth, I wanted to take to the sky with you, to feel the exhilaration of flying the Loftwing once more, have a happy life. But... my body is too heavy. It feels as though I'm stuck to the ground and can't move." His breath came shorter. "Loftwing... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But I hope that you can somehow grant my final wish." He sighed in relief as his body went numb. "It doesn't hurt anymore." A tear ran down his cheek as he thought about missing the rest of his friends' lives. About not being with Hylia. About dying. "My spirit... will always... be... with you..."


	7. Chapter 6

SIX

Hylia was winning. She'd caught the Demon King off guard, and was now forcing him into his prison in the ground outside her temple.

"Where have you hidden the golden triangles?" Demise demanded as Hylia began to seal him inside the ground. He had to know where his prize was.

"They have gone to a place where you will never reach." Hylia answered, continuing the spell. "A sacred place you that evil will never touch, there to be protected by my devoted people."

"They will rest in the hands of humans?! Curse you Goddess!" The ground opened up and began to swallow him. "Do not think that this ends here. That absolute power will be mine! And when that day comes, the demon tribe will rule over the land as kings! I will return!" He disappeared into the earth, a sacred spike thrust into the ground to keep him there. But Hylia knew one day he would break the seal and terrorize her people again. She would be ready.

Then she remembered Link. She could still feel his presence on the surface. But he should be in the sky, with his friends. Why was he still on the surface?

She followed his presence to a large rock, on the edge of where the Castle lifted into the sky. He seemed to be sleeping, propped up by the boulder. Strange, why would he be sleeping? But as she got closer, she realized that he wasn't breathing and that he was an unnatural shade of white.

"Oh no." She whispered. She ran to him and dropped to her knees beside him, cradling him in her arms. "Link." He didn't answer. "Link! Please, say something." Tears ran down her face.

It took all the energy Link had left to softly whisper. "I'm here, Goddess." He drew in a shaky breath. "For the time being."

Hylia could barely hear his soft voice. "Oh Link, I'm so sorry. Your imprisonment was willed by the Heavens. It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword hammered and honed so that it could never break. It was necessary to transform you into someone worthy to wield the Master Sword. The sword was tempered by your spirit. You woke it, and will serve as its Master for all eternity. This is because you deeply love the Land of Hylia, and all it's people. As do I. But because of this your life has been full of suffering. I have watched you, and felt your pain like a knife through my body." A tear landed on Link's face. "I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I... I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I want to stand by your side as a simple human. Whenever the Land of Hylia is in danger, we shall be reborn, this I promise you." She paused. "Link, can you hear me?"

He nodded weakly.

"Link, I'm so sorry for this. Really I am. And your right, the Golden Realm will be better to you." She faltered. "Link, I love you. Thank you for all you have done. You will be known as a hero forever. I promise."

He smiled at her. "I can't wait... for the day... that we will meet... again... my lady... Hylia..." He took one last shuddering breath, and his heart slowly stopped beating.

Hylia's sobs racked her body. "We shall meet again, my hero."

_And so, thousands of years later..._

**One more chapter my fellow writers! Keep reviewing! Thank you all!**


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Link stood at the base of the Statue of the Goddess with bated breath. Today was his 12th birthday. Today he would receive his very own Loftwing, and he'd be able to fly through the skies. Once he got the Loftwing, he would be able to enroll in the Knight Academy and begin his training as a knight.

Headmaster Gaepora and Zelda stood off to the side, Zelda giving him an encouraging smile. She wouldn't be turning 12 for another six months, so Link would be without her for a little while. Normally, only the Loftwing receiver's family would be present at the Loftwing Ceremony, but since Link's mother had died in childbirth and his father of a sickness when he was a baby, Gaepora and Zelda were gladly taking their place. Though Gaepora's pressance was required anyway, him being the one to ask the Goddess to send Link his Loftwing, he would have been there anyway. Link was like a son to him, and it was his honor to be there. And Zelda was Link's best friend, no way would she miss his Loftwing Ceremony.

As Gaepora finished asking the Goddess to send the Loftwing, Link's fears surfaced. What if a Loftwing didn't come? What if he was the only person in the history of Skyloft not to have a Loftwing? He'd never become a knight. He'd be treated like a freak, he'd be bullied even more than he was now by Groose and his gang.

_Oh please, Goddess,_ He silently prayed. _Send me a Loftwing._

Suddenly, a bird's cry rang out through the sky. Link gasped as a crimson red bird flew towards him. When the bird landed next to him, Link gasped again as words almost seemed to sound in his head:

_"I have been awaited so long for this moment, hero."_

This magestic creature was _his_ Loftwing?

Geapora gasped as well. "A crimson Loftwing? That breed's supposed to be extinct!"

"It's beautiful!" Zelda gushed.

Link moved towards the Loftwing and put his hand on it's head.

"My, my Link. You're one lucky young man. Now then, I'll just show you the basics of riding, and then you can fly to your heart's- Link!"

Before Geapora could finish Link hopped on the Loftwing and took off, as if he'd been doing it all his life. In fact, Link got a strong sense of déjá vu that he'd flown before. He was a natural.

As he flew higher, he whooped and did tricks. It was exhilarating.

_"Allow me to guide you through this tale."_ The voice sounded again. What was it? _"It was written on the heart of a young boy, as pure and fresh as parchment. A story that weaves destinies and spans eternity. And you will affect it, young hero. You already have, you know. Though we have been parted by time and distance, my spirit has been and always will be with you."_

"Liiink!" Zelda yelled from below.

Link smiled down at his friend's beaming face. He dived down and helped her on, wrapping his arms firmly around her to ensure that she wouldn't fall off.

"Be careful Link." Geapora warned.

"I will, promise!" Link said as they took off.

"Link, this is amazing!" Zelda said as they soared through the sky. Link smiled widely and gripped her tighter as they climbed higher and higher.

The voice came once more. _"'Tis my honor to forever carry the Hero and the Goddess."_

**Hey all! That's the end! Be sure to read the manga as well, it's genius! If you don't own a copy of Hyrule Historia (which I also HIGHLY recommend!) you can Google it!**

** So, since the sequel to Dark Castle won't be out for a month or so, I've decided to start my Percy Jackson fanfic! It'll be new, since so far I've only done Zelda, but I'm excited! Be sure to check it out! I have no idea what I'll call it, so check out my profile for it. Thanks sooo much for all the awesome reviews, it means the world to me!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Kenzi333 :)**


End file.
